


Dates by Harukami  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: ITPE, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Dates by Harukami read by Rhea314</p><p>Roy is losing track of his dates, and Edward's travels are what grounds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates by Harukami  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/89591) by Harukami. 



**Title** : Dates  
 **Author** : Harukami  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Fullmetal Alchemist  
 **Character** : Roy/Ed  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Warnings** : some sexual content  
 **Summary** : Roy is losing track of his dates, and Edward's travels are what grounds him.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://harukami.hanashika.com/fanfic/FMA/oneshot/dates.html)  
**Length** 0:5:34  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Dates%20by%20Harukami.mp3.zip), [ podbook here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Dates%20by%20Harukami.m4b.zip) cover art by Reena_Jenkins


End file.
